


Buffyverse #4

by softlyforgotten



Series: buffyverse [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	Buffyverse #4

Unsurprisingly, he went through most of his classes as a zombie. Spencer texted him early on, saying _i've got a field trip for the day. i'm not ignoring you. all okay?_ and that was good, because even if Spencer was mad at Brendon – and he probably was – he was still talking, and that was all Brendon needed for now.

What he really, really did not need was getting back to the dorm after dinner and finding Shane eyeing the other three people in the room uneasily. Brendon could see why. Ryan was glaring, body strained with tension, as if he were about to attack, and Brendon didn't blame him, not really, not considering the last time Ryan had seen the other two vampires in the room.

"I'm telling you," William said, sounding a little weary. "Initiative! Freaky brain chip! We can't hurt anyone."

"Wow," Ryan said. "It's so weird how I don't believe you, it's like you have some history of being crazy evil guys."

"Believe it," Brendon said, sighing and chucking his jacket down. "You should have been here a month ago, when they were still crawling around in gutters making pitiful eyes at us. Then we tied them up," he added thoughtfully. "That was fun."

William and Gabe turned together to glare at him. "There's no need to be rude, Urie," Gabe said. "We just popped in to say hi to your ex. Everyone's friends here!"

"I'd like to take offence at that," Shane said weakly from the corner of the room. He was still a little jumpy around William, clasping a protective hand over his neck. William gave Shane his best, most charming smile, and Brendon rolled his eyes.

"Really," he said. "What do you want?"

"We're just stopping by to find out what's going on," William told him, and then, managing to look both mischievous and sniffy at the same time, "You're not the only one who missed Ryan, you know. Geez, Slayer, way to be selfish."

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure," he said. "Now that we're all caught up, think you guys could take off?"

"One other thing," Gabe said, holding up one long finger and smiling in what he probably thought was a charming, rakish manner. Sad thing was that it kind of worked. "When we heard about our old friend heading back into town, we stopped by Patrick's for a chat." Brendon groaned, and Gabe's grin widened. "He asked us to pass on the message that there's an emergency meeting for the gang tonight," Gabe finished. "Gee, I hope we didn't let him know pre-emptively or something."

"How the mighty have fallen," Brendon said. "Once, you were busy trying to kill me and drink my blood. Now, you tell my Watcher on me."

William shrugged. "We work with what we've got," he said, and raised a hand. "See you later, Slayer. Shane," he added, fluttering his eyelashes at Shane, and then bared his teeth at Ryan. Ryan watched them go impassively.

"So we're going to Patrick's, then," Shane said, when the door had closed, and Brendon nodded, digging out his cell.

"Lemme call Spence," he said. He got voicemail, but figured it wouldn't be too long before Spencer was back, and left a message telling him to meet them down at Patrick's. No one answered at Victoria and Greta's place, but after he had left a message he hung up to find a text from Greta, telling him they were already with Patrick.

He looked at Ryan. "You said Pete was coming back to town?" he said. "And Jon?"

"Yes," Ryan said. "But they won't be here yet."

"How long?" Brendon asked.

"Couple of days," Ryans aid. "A week at most."

"So why are you here?" Brendon folded his arms, worked hard to keep his face blank. Ryan looked at him, eyes dark.

"I'm early," Ryan said. Brendon caught the inside of his cheek between his teeth, stared for a moment longer.

"Alright, then," he said, turning and picking up his jacket. "Let's go."

*

Patrick opened the door looking mild. Brendon cringed.

"I was going to tell you," he said. "Seriously, I was going to come down tonight."

"Good," Patrick said. "I'm glad that you thought to do that eventually, you know, after the two evil vampires chose to inform me before the Slayer did—"

" _Patrick_ ," Brendon said, making a face. "I am sorry, c'mon. Can we just – is everyone here?"

"Yes," Patrick said reluctantly, moving aside. He kept giving Brendon wounded looks from behind his glasses, and Brendon shifted uncomfortably, walking through the door.

"Hi, Patrick," Ryan said, voice soft. He looked sorry for the first time since he had arrived, and Brendon thought briefly that it was very, very lucky that Patrick didn't keep grudges.

"Hello, Ryan," Patrick said. "Good to see you again. Come in, Shane, quickly now. We've got to get started."

Inside, Victoria, Greta, Shane, Spencer (he waved with a small grin at Brendon), Ryan and Brendon crowded into Patrick's tiny lounge room while Patrick moved around the kitchen and got them cups of tea. Ryan sat next to Brendon, with Spencer on his other side, and Brendon could feel both of them sitting upright and tense next to him. Victoria was looking at Ryan with undeniable curiousity – she'd never met Ryan, of course, only ever heard the stories – and Greta and Shane were staring at him too, with a vague air of disbelief. Out of the corner of his eye, Brendon could see Ryan's head ducked down, fiddling with his cuffs.

"So," Patrick said, when he came back in, and for a minute longer there was some more staring and silence, and then Greta started giggling.

"Sorry," she said, when everyone looked at her, pressing her sleeve to her mouth. "Sorry, it's just – it's like this weird mix between old times and some sort of dramatic silent movie, I can't," and she collapsed into laughter properly, burying her face against Victoria's shoulder. Victoria bit her lip, smiling and patting Greta's head, and Brendon laughed tiredly.

"Right," he said. "Right, this is ridiculous." He stood up, and moved across the floor, wandering back and forth behind the couch. Ryan was looking at him again, and that made Brendon's smile fall away. He wished Ryan would just _stop_.

"Right," he said again, and put his hands on the back of the couch, turned and looked at Ryan. "Why are you here? Can you give us more than 'something bad's coming'?"

"Not a lot," Ryan admitted. "We – we've got a set up in LA, sort of, me and Pete, and Jon helps out now and then—"

"We know," Brendon said. Ryan gave him a surprised, searching look, but Brendon didn't clarify.

"Okay, then," he said. "So we've got – contacts, I guess. And there's been a couple of demons who tried to tell us things before we killed them, recently, and basically it's a lot of talk that we don't understand, but something's coming, heading for Sunnydale, and it wants something."

"Wants what?" Patrick asked, leaning forward.

"It's called the Key," Ryan said. "We don't know anything about it, besides the fact that if the Whatever It Is that wants it gets it's hands on it, the world will, um. End."

"Again?" Shane said. Brendon exchanged an amused look with him, and Ryan looked frustrated.

"More than what we've dealt with before," he said. "More than anything. This thing, it's apparently, it's unstoppable."

"We've heard that before," Brendon said, still smiling.

"About demons," Ryan said. He breathed in sharply and said, "That's the other thing. Apparently whatever's coming is not a demon. It's a God. It can – and will – kill everyone and everything. Without blinking an eye."

For a moment there was silence. Then Spencer turned to Brendon and asked, plaintively, "Are you _sure_ he's not evil?"


End file.
